linguamicronizitfandomcom-20200215-history
Tartaric Acid
Tartaric Acid :Acido Tartaric 550px http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tartaric_acid ;Tartaric acid is a white crystalline diprotic organic acid. It occurs naturally in many plants, particularly grapes, bananas, and tamarinds, and is one of the main acids found in wine. :Tartaric acido e un blanca cristalin diprotic organic acido. Sa ocurer naturalmente en multa plantas, particularmente uvas, bananas, y тамаринды, y e una de l' chef acidos trovitar en vino. ;It is added to other foods to give a sour taste, and is used as an antioxidant. Salts of tartaric acid are known as tartrates. It is a dihydroxyl derivative of succinic acid. :Ca adjetiter a otras comidas para dar un agra sobor, y usitar como un antioxidant. Sales de tartaric acido cońu az tartrates. Ce un dihydroxyl derivativa de succinic acido. ;Tartaric acid was first isolated from potassium tartrate, known to the ancients as tartar, c. 800 by the alchemist Jabir ibn Hayyan.3 The modern process was developed in 1769 by the Swedish chemist Carl Wilhelm Scheele. :Tartaric acido primer aislitari de potassium tartrate, cońu a la ancian az tartar, c. 800(okcent) par la alquemista Jabir ibn Hayyan. L' moderna processo developiteri en 1769(deksep sesdeknuf) par la Swedish quemista Carl Wilhelm Scheele. ;Tartaric acid played an important role in the discovery of chemical chirality. :Tartaric acido desempeñari una importanta role en la discovrie de quemical quiralite. ;This property of tartaric acid was first observed in 1832 by Jean Baptiste Biot, who observed its ability to rotate polarized light. :Će proprietia de tartaric acido primer observiteri en 1832(dekok tridekdu) par Jean Baptiste Biot, qi observeri sus abilite d' rotar polarizita lux. ;Louis Pasteur continued this research in 1847 by investigating the shapes of ammonium sodium tartrate crystals, which he found to be chiral. By manually sorting the differently shaped crystals under magnification, Pasteur was the first to produce a pure sample of levotartaric acid. :Louis Pasteur continueri će reśerche en 1847(dekok cincdeksep) par investigar las formas de crystales ammonium sodium tartrata, q il trovari da chiral. Par manualmente ordiner las diferentamente formita crystales sub magnificacion, Pasteur śi la primer d' producir un pur sample de acido levotartaric. Stereochemistry/Stereoquemistrie ;Naturally occurring tartaric acid is chiral, meaning that it has molecules that are non-superimposable on their mirror-images. It is a useful raw material in organic chemistry for the synthesis of other chiral molecules. The naturally occurring form of the acid is L-(+)-tartaric acid or dextrotartaric acid. :Naturalmente ocureranta tartaric acido e quiral, significando q ce av molecules q e non-superponible sur liur miror-images. Ce un util material primera en organic quemistrie per l' syntesis de otras quiral molecules. La naturalmente ocuranta forma de l' acido e L-(+(plu))-tartaric acido o dextrotartaric acido. Tartaric acid in wine/Tartaric acido en vino ;Tartaric acid plays an important role chemically, lowering the pH of fermenting "must" to a level where many undesirable spoilage bacteria cannot live, and acting as a preservative after fermentation. In the mouth, tartaric acid provides some of the tartness in the wine, although citric and malic acids also play a role. :Tartaric acido desempeñar un importanta role quemicalmente, abasar la pH de fermentant "deva" a un nivel u boq de undesirable deterioracional bacteria ne p vivir, y actuer como un preservativo depues fermentacion. En la boca, tartaric acido proveder qel de la agrite en l' vino, An tal acidos citric y malic osi desempeñar un role.